1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to framing systems generally, and more particularly to light gauge framing systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
Light gauge framing, especially light gauge steel framing, is becoming an increasingly popular alternative to wood framing in both residential and commercial construction. Structures built with light gauge framing, like other structures, must resist natural forces such as windstorms and earthquakes. “Shear elements” is the name given to elements of the structure that resist these forces. In light gauge framing, the shear elements are typically shear walls.
Shear walls are typically constructed by either 1) applying a strong panel product such as plywood on the outside of a wall framed with light gauge elements, or 2) applying a tension strap to the outside of such a light gauge framed wall (as used herein, “framed wall” refers to a wall constructed with spaced-apart studs). The requirement for a strong panel material such as plywood in the first method is undesirable because these panel materials cost more than alternative, lower strength panel materials. The second method of applying tension straps to the outside of the framed wall is undesirable for at least two reasons. First, applying tension straps on the exterior (either the inward or outward facing side) of a framed wall interferes with materials (e.g., drywall or plywood) placed over the straps. Second, installing the straps can be problematic. On the one hand, if the straps are installed before the wall is in place, the wall cannot be adjusted to account for on-site conditions. Alternatively, if the straps are installed after the wall is in place, the straps are often simply screwed or tack-welded in place without being under tension. This results in a fairly large displacement before the straps have any effect, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the straps.
What is needed is an improved method for constructing a light gauge shear wall that can be easily manufactured and installed in a structure and that does not interfere with subsequently installed construction materials.